Dyskusja:Triss Merigold
"Nie pożałowano nam najsilniejszych czarów — podjęła głucho — zaklęć, eliksirów, amuletów i artefaktów. Niczego nie mogło zabraknać dla okaleczonych bohaterów ze Wzgórza. Wyleczono nas, połatano, przywrócono dawny wyglad, oddano włosy i wzrok. Prawie nie widać śladów. Ale ja już nigdy nie założe wydekoltowanej sukni, Geralt. Nigdy." Triss Merigold o sobie - "Krew elfów Wpadka czy jest jakieś uzasadnienie fabularne dla braku blizny? :Iluzja? :) Ausir 21:23, 27 gru 2007 (CET) Witam odkryłem że Triss została namalowana na scianie Kaer Morhen. Sytuacja przedstawia nie wątpliwie jej pobyt w twierdzy, zaby zbadać źródło Ciri. Jeśli nie wiecie gzie dany obraz się znajduję to napiszczie mi na mojej dyskusjii. KF5L 12:55, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Triss to najfajniejsza postać w świecie A. Sapkowskiego, i najlepsza (również najładniejsza) postać w grze Wiedźmin! Ogółem jest NAJ! KF5L 12:56, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Triss Merigold Wzrost : 170 cm Waga : 58 kg Zdjęcia z Playboya Czy zamieszczenie zdjęć z Playboya, nie łamie praw autorskich? Jakby tak pomyśleć to pewnie tak To co? Usuwamy? FOLTEST55 21:27, lip 6, 2011 (UTC) Nie mam pojęcia jak fani wiedzmina zgadzają się na opublikowanie bohaterki sagi na okładce playboyaGeralt504 08:17, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) No właśnie... Ta Triss w Playboy'u no nie Triss z sagi... Zrobili z Triss Merigold (za przeproszeniem) tanią dziwkę. I w Wiedźminie 1 jak i w Playboy'u. W Wiedźminie 2 jest już o nie bo lepiej... Jednak mimo wszystko wciąż nie jest to ta sama Mała Merigold z sagi. Nad czym ubolewam :( bo Triss wyróżniała się z pośród amoralnych, ambitnych i wrednych czarodziejek (które i tak lubię). I właśnie m.i.n ją polubiłem :) FOLTEST55 14:19, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) No jedyny który mnie rozumie Geralt504 16:41, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Wiedźmin i Wiedźmin 2 Nie sądzicie ze przydało by się rozbudować coś na temat naszej Małej Merigold jaka pełni rolę w wiedźminie 1 i 2? ~>Foltest<~ 08:39, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Skoro uważasz to za istotne, co Cię powstrzymuje mój "Mały Folteście'"? Pozdrawiam Wilczyca 09:26, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) Faktycznie jeśli twórcy zdecydowali się na triss a nie na prawdziwą miłość Geralta to powinni nam coś więcej o niej powiedzieć Geralt504 08:19, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) ':)' Sądzę że już jest lepiej... Teraz niektórzy bedą wiedzieć jaką nasza Nieulękła Triss pełni rolę w TW2:) ~>Foltest<~ 10:14, cze 30, 2011 (UTC) ... Która chowa się pod suknia loży , jak podaje cytat z książki , gdy yennefer próbuje uratować Geralta podczas pogromu w Rivi Berengarr (dyskusja) 06:15, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) He? Podczas pogromu Triss uratowała życie Yeneffer , a może nawet Geralta i Ciri. Proszę więc nie wprowadzać innych w błąd. Geralt504 08:22, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Masz racje... Ale właśnie taka Triss mi się podoba... Mała, głupia popełniająca młodzieńcze błędy Merigold. FOLTEST55 14:19, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Ja nic do niej nie mam też ją lubie ale ni rozumiem jak mogła w taki sposob odebrała Geralta YenneferGeralt504 16:44, paź 23, 2011 (UTC) Tak czy Nie Chcielibyście, żeby Triss była z Geraltem??? Jeśli NIE to z kim??? Nie. Triss Merigold to bardzo młoda dziewczyna, młodsza od Geralta o X lat. Moim zdaniem miłość Triss do wiedźmina jest jak miłość nastolatki do jakiegos idola. Triss sama się przyznała że bardziej jej zalezy na przyjaciółce niż wiedźminie. Więc sorry. Ona mogła by być córką Geralta! Hmm.. mam jej partnera przydzielić? Nie wiem to już sprawa Triss, może jakiś czarodziej? FOLTEST55 20:52, lut 29, 2012 (UTC) Czemu większość osób widzi Triss z jakimś czarodziejem? Właśnie. Co stoi na przeszkodzie, żeby Triss związała się z Jaskrem ;) SMiki55 16:41, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Bardzo śmieszne ;) ale nie o to mi chodziło. Według mnie to Triss Merigold powinna być ukochaną jaskra a nie Yennefer jego ,,Droga przyjaciułka"193.203.56.112 18:49, lip 28, 2016 (UTC) Przesada Nie wiem po co jakiś debil zamieszcze wsrost i wage postaci ani skąd ją wytrzasł.Jeśli przeoczyłem to w książce i w grach to prosze mi powiedzieć GDZIE SĄ TE INFORMACJE??? Ani w książkach, ani w grach... jedyne źródło, które przychodzi mi do głowy, to playboy, który raczej nie zalicza się do kanonu... SMiki55 13:12, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Faceplam, oto co mam do powiedzenia ;). Ale o ile pamiętam, ta informacja została zamieszczona jeszcze przed W2 xD. Choć w sumie... może jest w tej wadze "ziarno prawdy"? Ale że nigdzie nie zostało to zapisane, jest to niezgodność :) FOLTEST55 16:43, cze 19, 2012 (UTC) Romans z Filippą Męczy mnie to zagadnienie ponieważ już dożo osób o tym mówi opierając sie o słowa Yennefer. Ale żaden z was nie dał cytatu :/. Czytając sagę natknąłem się rzekomo na ten cytat, i sądzę że tam wcale nie ma żadnej aluzji. Cytat: WJ strona 338. "- Jesteś sama? - Tak. - Kłamiesz. - Yennefer... - Nie oszukasz mnie smarkulo. Znam tę twoją minke, napatrzyłam się na nią. Miewałaś taką, gdyś zaczęła za moimi plecami sypiać z Geraltem. Wówczas stroiłaś się w identyczną niewinno-kurewską maseczkę, którą widzę na twojej twarzy teraz. I teraz znaczy ona to samo, co wtedy! Triss poczerwieniała. A obok niej pojawiła się w oknie Filippa Eilhart ustrojona w granatowy męski wams ze srebrnym haftem." A więc, Triss robiła tą mine bo kłamała. Inni mróżą oko, drugim drga lewa powieka a Triss robi niewinna minkę. Dokładnie taką samą jak podczas odpowiedzi na pytanie Yennefer o Geralta. czyli -> kłamstwo. Triss Merigold nie miała romansu z Filippa, a z ust Yennefer nie pada zadna aluzja. FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 19:11, sie 16, 2012 (UTC) Jest dość prawdopodobne iż Triss romansowała z Filippą, nawet gdyby tego cytatu nie brać za dowód. Obie znały się bardzo dobrze, i obie były biseksualistkami. Wiadomo że czarodziejki dają na lewo i prawdo, gdyby nie immunitet, byłyby największymi roznosicielkami syfilisu w świecie Sapkowskiego. Berengarr (dyskusja) 06:16, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Merigold nie miała immunitetu xD FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 09:02, sie 17, 2012 (UTC) Ale miała chcicę, amulety ochronne oraz czary. Nie ma co robić z Triss dziewicy Orleańskiej, jeśli chodzi o sprawy łóżkowe nie róźniła się ani na jotę od innych czarodziejek. Co do tego fragmentu który podałeś to moim zdaniem źle go interpretujesz. Bo tu nie chodzi o to że Triss kłamie, tylko w jakiej sytuacji to robi. Ona ma taką "niewinno-kurewską maseczkę" gdy próbuje ukryć romas "Miewałaś taką, gdyś zaczęła za moimi plecami sypiać z Geraltem", i w takich to sytuacjach wygląda tak jak wygląda. Berengarr (dyskusja) 20:26, sie 23, 2012 (UTC) Czy ktos potrafi mi podpowiedziec kiedy wlasciwie Geralt poznal sie z Triss? Bo pomiedzy opowiadaniami "Ostatnie zyczenie" a "Granica mozliwosci" wg. chronologii cyklu nie ma nic. Wiemy, ze Geralt przez ok rok mieszkal z Yen a potem od niej odszedl, zeby znow ja spotkac w cztery lata pozniej. Ale w "Granicy mozliwosci" zna juz Triss - na szlaku pyta czy czarodziejka ktora widzial straznik byla ruda... Wiec jak to w koncu jest? Skad Geralt znal Triss? ODP. Chronologia jest układana przez mnie, więc możliwe że zawiera błędy. Aby stworzyć idealną chronologię opowiadać, potrzeba kilku osób. No ale tak czy siak, ja mam 3 teorie: #Po ucieczce od Yenny, Geralt przypadkowo spotkał Triss w jednym z miast #Triss to przyjaciółka Yennefer, więc możliwe ze Yennefer przedstawiła ją Geraltowi, poza tym w "Ostatnim życzeniu" Yennefer zapewnia wiedźmina, że opowie o zdarzeniu w jej domu Triss Merigold. #Geralt bywał w Kaer Morhen, a Triss Merigold była tam mile widziana, więc możliwe że podczas powrotu do Twierdzy, Geralt przypadkiem spotkał Triss, która np. leczyła chorego Vesemira. Pozdro, FOLTEST55 (dyskusja) 18:36, lut 13, 2013 (UTC) Z racji tego że u Sapkowskiego nie ma czegoś takiego jak : pierwsze spotkanie Geralta i Triss, odpowiedź nr. 2 wydaje się najbardziej prawdopodobna - oboje poznali się dzięki Yennefer. Artykuł w edycji Ale proszę Was bardzo. Szablon "artykuł w edycji" jest doskonale widoczny, mimo to ostatnio pojawiają się edycje zmieniające dużo więcej, niż literówki. Proszę poczekać, aż Enaris zdejmie szablon, wówczas można dokonywać poważniejszych edycji. Na razie proszę ograniczyć się do literówek. Pozdrawiam SMiki55 (dyskusja) 16:33, sie 15, 2013 (UTC) Triss <3 uwazam ze Triss (w grze oczywiscie) jest idealna partnerka dla Wiedzmina. tyle razem przeszli tak bardzo laczy ich namietnosc w zwiazku z czym specjalisci od gry powinni jakos to rozwinac jesli juz obsadzili ja w jednej z glownych rol. ile mozna sie pie**rzyc i nie byc razem? jak dla mnie ich romans powinien byc bardziej rozwinietny w grze co daje bardziej realistyczne podejscie. gdyby nie ich romans the witcher bylby zwykla naparzanka.a magia tej gry z cala pewnoscia opiera sie na historii milosnej co rzadko zdarza sie jesli chodzi o takie gierki.poza tym...kto nie chcialby widziec jej ksztaltow i erotycznych scenek w ktorych jest glowna bohaterka...;) mimo iz to fikcyjna postac jestem zakochany w niej po uszy;p Dziekuje za uwage;]62.194.227.25 12:50, paź 19, 2013 (UTC) Pac